The mud mission
by LMXB
Summary: A Ronon/Jenn one-shot involving Jenn's normal off-world luck and mud.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Atlantis characters and am not writing for profit

**Summary:** A Ronon/Jenn story written for Gateworld's Love Shack's Intentions Day.

* * *

Jennifer and Ronon walked through the wind swept countryside back to the gate. As the wind picked up battering the two as they walked, Jennifer regretted not having a backpack to act as shielding against the wind. As the rain also started to lash at them and visibility decreased Jennifer tried to focus firstly on not loosing her footing, then on not loosing sight of Ronon. As he forged ahead, seemingly unaffected by the poor conditions Jennifer found herself staring at his back before her eyes slipped down to his muscular rear, more prominent as his trousers, wet from the rain, started to cling to him. As she slowly realised where exactly she was staring she started to feel embarrassed before deciding there was no harm looking, especially as the sight made the conditions seem less harsh. She became so fixated though she was oblivious to the fact that Ronon was talking to her. It was only when he turned round, making Jennifer stare at a different part of his anatomy that her head flew up.

"You ok doc?" Ronon called over the wind. In response Jennifer nodded, thankful that the poor conditions would hide her blush. Not entirely convinced by her response Ronon said.

"Watch your footing, the ground's not good ahead." Jennifer once again nodded, but still Ronon was not convinced. Knowing there was still not room to walk side by side Ronon took her hand and took the lead, tugging Jennifer along behind him.

Even with Ronon's steadying hand Jennifer found herself slipping and sliding and she knew her muscles would feel it in the morning. Just as the wind and rain seemed to let up Jennifer felt the ground move under her moments before she was being swept away from Ronon, loosing her grip on his hand. As she was carried with the mud down the gentle hill she was sure she heard Ronon shouting, but was too busy concentrating on the bumps and bruises she was collecting to try and interpret his words. When she finally came to a halt she shut her eyes and lay still, wondering what she had done to the universe for every mission to end in disaster or humiliation.

"Jennifer!" Ronon called as he skidded down the hill, concerned that she was lying, unmoving.

"I'm ok." Jennifer said weakly, still unmoving.

"You sure?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

"No." She said trying to sit up. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"You want to make mission reports more exciting?"

"Thanks." Jennifer scowled, although the mud that caked her face hid most of the expression.

"Come on." He said standing and pulling her to her feet. "Let's get you bac-" He said before he slipped and ended up lying face down in the mud. Growling he sat up and saw Jennifer laughing. "It's not funny." He said.

"Yes it is." Jennifer replied, trying to get to her feet but ending up slipping and falling back to the ground.

"That was funny." Ronon said causing Jennifer to throw mud at Ronon, hitting him square in the face.

"I'm so sorry." Jennifer said as Ronon wiped the mud from his face. Slowly and silently he half crawled half slipped towards Jennifer. Backing away from the Satedan, worried by the determined look in his eyes, Jennifer looked for a bit of mud-free ground to aid her escape. Before she had found it Ronon was towering above her, his hands full of mud. "Ronon, please, you don't want to do that."

"Yeah, I do." Ronon said as he smeared the mud on the parts of her uniform that had so far remained mud free. Pulling away he then saw part of her neck was still clean and smeared the mud there as well, causing Jennifer to shriek at its coldness.

"That's not funny." Jennifer said trying to throw more mud at Ronon, who skilfully caught her hands. The two struggled, continuing to slip and slide in the mud until Jennifer was on her back and Ronon lay face down on top of her. His lips hovering above hers. Before he knew what he was doing he lowered his head and kissed her. The next few moments seemed, to Ronon, to happen in slow motion.

First Jennifer remained motionless, then convinced he'd crossed a line that should have never been crossed he started to pull away only for Jennifer to say.

"Don't."

He looked at her, unsure if the the 'don't' referred to the kiss or the stopping. So he waited, his head hovering above Jennifer's, their chests pressed together so they could both feel each others fast heartbeats. The only sounds were their heavy breathing and the thudding of rain against the muddy ground. He waited for clarification, which finally came from Jennifer reaching round and pulling Ronon's head towards hers. Not needing further clarification Ronon once again kissed Jennifer. This time not holding back.

-00-

"Colonel, Dr McKay, Teyla." Woolsey said noticing the three of them hovering behind Chuck in the control room. "I don't remember you having a mission scheduled today."

"We don't." McKay said.

"Yet." Sheppard added. Noticing Woolsey's confusion he explained. "The doc and Ronon are due back soon. Smart money is on having to launch a rescue mission."

"That's very...prepared of you." Woolsey said as the gate suddenly burst into life. "But hopefully not needed."

"With her luck, this could be a ransom demand." McKay muttered.

"I have Dr Keller's IDC." Chuck announced.

"Lower the shield." Woolsey ordered.

Moments later Jennifer and Ronon came through the gate. Their muddy appearance making the whole control room go silent. Apparently oblivious to the reaction the two walked, holding hands, towards the control room exit.

"Going somewhere?" Sheppard called.

"Shower." Ronon and Jennifer called back simultaneously.

"Did they mean together?" McKay asked looking disappointed.

"Were they covered in mud?" Woolsey asked as Sheppard questioned.

"Was it my imagination or were they holding hands? I can't wait to read that mission report."


End file.
